Darren Shan love story
by Ariana-807
Summary: There is a brake in the war, Darren shan has decided to have a normal life, what happens when he falls in love? Many things are going to happen, do you want to know what read! Ps: contains spoilers from the whole Darran Shan saga all 12 book's.
1. Chapter 1

Yes a nother new fic, I just got this really good idea when I saw something on TV, I just had to write it down and it became a story. I hope you'll like it!

**Dicslaimer: **I do not own Darren Shan or any of the people Darren Shan has made.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chaptet one**

Darren Shan had left his life, there was a pause in the war, and everyone could have some time alone to get ready, just have a life, do whatever they wanted to do.

Darren wanted to have a normal life, of course he was a half vampire, but he wanted to have a normal life as possible. So he had begun school once again, but this time a school he could manage to be on the same level as his class mate. He had begun to study journalisam.

Darren had no idea of why he wanted to do so, but it felt right, maby it was Destiny's will. Darren didn't want to think that he couldn't control his own life, so he desided it was something inside that wanted to become a journalist.

Hellhole high school of journalism was a well known school, and there was some famus journalist's that had gone there.

Darren was aweare of the name, Hellhole, Darren wondered why it has such a dark name, but wouldn't ask, since he tought it was something everybody knew.

Darren was glad he didn't have to wear a school uniform, and was alllowed to wear anything that didn't go against the rule's, like fore girls to walk in just their underwear, or something similliar.

First day, Darren just hoped that he would get some friends.

It wasn't a normal school with all the normal classes, no they had a paper and the student's got assigments every week and the best ones made the paper. That's all they had to do. No, Darren was going to have fun, and he wouldn't be laughed at the fact that he hadn't much nowlege of the human world. But writing wasn't that hard, a spell check, and thats all he needed, and no student worked alone. The wery first day was the day you got your partner, and that would be your partner untill you graduated.

When Darren walked the hallways he emediatly notice that almost every girl was looking at him. Was he that handsome, or was he wearing something that was so not cool. When Darren saw the eyes cheking him out, he new he looked good, even tough he never had thought of himself like that.

He had dark eyes, really dark hear, like raven. He was wearing black clotes, he was Mr.Mysterious. He was from a nother town, a nother contry. So nobody knew him. And that was good, he could start with clean sheets.

The class he was in, was nice, there were bouth girls and boy's there were only one girl that didn't look intrested in him, not that it bothere Darren, he wasn't used to much etention.

"Welcome to Hellhole high, when I call your name and the name of you partner, you can come up here and get you asigment, and you computer number.

"Miss.Larens, Mr.Turner,"

"Miss.Rowlands, Mr.Warren,"

"Miss.Fhree, Mr.Shan,"

Just my luck, Darren thought. The one girl that wasn't intrested in him, was his partner, and that was good, because then they may be able to get some work done, other than have to do it all himself.

Darren walked up, took the asigment and number, and followed the girl out.

"So, what's you name, surly you don't want me to call you Miss.Fhree?" Darren smiled at her.

"My name is Alisa, and can I ask fore yours?"

"Yes, you may, my name is Darren," She smiled.

"Then Darren we can proside to our computer and start doing some recearsh,"

They walked to the computer room, and found cmoputer 74, that was theirs, and the one futures away from any other people. Good!

Darren looked at the asigment.

"What is it that we are going to write abaut?"

"The lockal museum," Darren wasn't too happy abaut that, that was boring stuff.

"Well a journalist always take what he or she gets,"

"I know, but it is boring,"

"But what are we waithing fore, lets go," She took her jacket and left, Darren followed.

In the hallway every girl shoot Alisa evil glears. Couldn't they just leave the girl alone, she hadn't done anything. Outside Darren faced Alisa.

"Sorry abaut that,"

"What?"

"Abaut the evil glears all the girls sent you,"

"I am not going to let stupid girls come betweene ours partnership, those silly lovers will get over it,"

"I am glad you take it this well, and that it semes that we can get some jobb done," he smiled.

"Then lets go,"

The museum was just some blocks away, so they walked.

"Do you know anything abaut the museum?" Darren asked.

"You don't?" she looked like he was a unnoing kid.  
"If you can see, and hear I am not form around here,"

"I guess. The thing that made the museum stand were it does, is that there was found ancient culture here, it was really old," she stopped there, but Darren could see she wasn't telling all.

"And?"

"And, this isn't been published, but the Øsciences have found traces of an unknown minneral,"

"Wow, thats cool, we may come in the paper," Darren smiled. "And it will all be because of you," Alisa smiled but didn't say anything.

Darren and Alisa was walking in the museum, and looking around, it looked like an ordinary one, except it had a big setcion fore the ancient culture that it was buildt on. They were allowed in to the back and they sat down and read some books. They talked abaut what they had found and they interviewed the persons that worked there.

They wrote a really good article when they came back and handed it in, it wasn't supose to be finnished until friday, so Alisa and Darren had the whole week off,

"So do you want to do something?" Darren asked.

Alisa looked like she had just been hit bye something hard.

"I, I can't, em, I have to make dinner, bye," she said and went.

Darren didn't know why she did that, but guessed he had to do something bye himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think?

As I have said in chapter eigth in the charmed and Darren fic, and the other new Harry and Darren fic, I am going away from Monday-Thursday, so I wont be able to update, but I am sure at on Friday, maby I have to wait fore Saturday, there will be one more chapter at all three stories, I have gotten this essay in Englis, to write a crime story, I'd rather write this, but I have to do it, but I'll trye to get those out on Friday!.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I am back form camp with a lot of new ideas. I am sorry fore all the wrong spelled words (don't know a better word fore it) bet I don't have a spell chack, and I can't afford one, and on topp of thet, I am nor form a English speaking, writing country, so I am really pritty good, compeared to my class mates.

But I have read through the story, and I can't find any more to change, I am sure there is, and a spellcheck dosn't always work, I tried to onse write couldn't and it wanted to write could ent!

So, I hope you you like the first chapter, and here is the second one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Darren Shan or any of the persons Darren Shan has written.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter two**

The rest of the week Darren didn't see Alisa, and he was bored.

Why was he bored, wasn't this life suppose to be so great, and why did he think abaut Alisa, she was hi's partner.

He had nothing to do, and he hadn't made any friends so he had nobody to hang out with.

Darren walked out in the streets, the night came, and soon it was dark. The streets were almost emty, only some few people were out now, and Darren felt like this town was cursed. Like everybody was afraid of being out in the dark. He walked in an ally, and there was a man in the end of it. I could use some blood, Darren thought to himself.

He listed up to the man, and banged him in the head with his hand, and he went down. Darren wished he had that sleepy breath all full vampires had, but he didn't and he had to do other more brutal things to get some blood.

Darren found a vein, cut it, and put his lips on him, he finnished, raised and watched the blood stopp, and then he cleand it and the only thing left was a cut, and the man would only think he had cut himself somehow.

Darren went, and just in time. He could hear voices.

"They're back,"

"But we have been so cearfull,"

"I am sure this guy would be dead if that filty vampire hadn't hear us coming,"

Now Darren was suspicious, had there been vampanze's in town before? He didn't know, but somehting had made this people afraid of being out after dark, because of a vampire roumer. He had to be more cearfull next time.

Darren went back to his small apartment, and took a long bath, he was soo looking forward to going to school tommorow, then he and Alisa would get a new story, and he wouldn't be bored anymore.

"Hey Alisa wait up," Darren called down the hallway.

"Hey Darre, had a nice week?"

"Boring, but good enough,"

"Did you hear of that attack yeaterday?"

"Yes, that was so redicolus, a vampire," Darren started to laugh, then he saw the expresion on Alisa's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I always forget that your not form around here. Some years ago, there was a mass murdere if town, there was fund many dead persons emtied of blood. There has only been heard of one thing that does that, vampires. You may think it is silly, and it may just be some mad man going around thinking hi's a vampire, but many were killed,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know,"

"It's alright, you couldn't know, and it is not like you did it," she smiled.

If you only knew the truth, that he was a vampire.

"Alisa, Darren, I have to say your story on the museum was estounishing. It made the first page, thats why I am giving you this asigment," Mr.Kreevy said.

Darren looked at it, and got stunned. They was to investigate the attack this weekend.

"Ohh, Mr.Kreevy, this is so nice of you to do," Alisa was so happy Darren was sure she was glowing.

"I can reconice a good couple when I see one, you will get fare if you countinue like this," Darren and Alisa left.

"So, we have to go to the police and ask them what they now, and we can go to the crime scene and see if there are anything to see there, and maby take some pitcure's of the scene,"

"I can go to the ally, and you to the police, I think they will be more willing to talk to a nice little inocent girl than a guy like me," Darre smiled.

"If you say so," and they left.

Darren had their camera.

In the ally Darren knew too well were the man had been lying, he was the one that had knoked him uncouncious. He took some pitcures and looked fore something that could point the crime toward him.

Darren knew it were nothing else there, so he went to find Alisa.

"Did you find out something?" Darren asked her.  
"Not much, the mans name, what he did there, what he remember. Nothing intresting,"

"Well we can go back, write down what we know, and see if there are more attack's, if there isn't I have an idea of how we can write the story,"

"How?" Alisa looked him in the eyes.

"We can look at the previous case, and compeare it to this, we just have to waith and see if there are more attack's,"

"I guess your right," Alisa looked a little disapointed in what they had found out, it wasn't intresting, but it was a story.

The week past bye, and Darren and Alisa was forced to hand in their story. There hadn't been more attack's, and the town seemed to get back to normal.

"So you want to go out and grab a bite?" Darren asked, he didn't want to go home just yet.

"I is dark soon," Alisa looked a bit afraid.

"I will ensure you, I won't let anything happen to you, and you know the attack's have stopped,"

"I guess your right, can't harm to get something to eat," she smiled, and Darren smiled back.

"Then lets go,"

They were at mama's pizzaria, they had the most delicious pizza Darren had ever tasted.

Alisa was looking out the window every now and then, like she expeted the vampire to be out there, just waithing fore her.

"It's getting late, I am sure mum is getting worried abaut me,"

"Let me follow you home," Darren said

They walked in scilent all the way to her house.

"Good night Alisa,"

"Good night," she said and went inside.

It had gone one more week, and Darren should get more blood, would he dear to do it tonight. He had to, if he waited he just had to take more blood, and then it was a better shance they would catch him.

Darren was in the same ally, he didn't think the willagers would be here to see if he came back, it was too dumb fore an vampire to do.

Darren hid in the shadow, and he could hear someone aproch. They were infront of him, an Darren walked up behind the person, and did as last time.

After Darren climbed up on the roof, and waited until the person woke up, and left. Darren followed the person home, and he was sure that that man would report this to the autority.

But what could Darren do? Leave, he didn't want to, but maby he would be forced to do so.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? good, bad? R&R me what you thought.

I havn't gotten more to say, but I have to try to get the next chapter out tomorow, but my class got free from school tomorrow, but we have to write a story in english abaut crime, thats not the worst it has to have a speciale pitcure in it, they we got in class. And I got two more homework's to do, but I think I will be able to get it out, I have a rough draft on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I am so sorry fore the laite publish, but I have figre out that I can only manage to get one chapter out in one week, that will be one in this and one in the other fic abaut Harry and Darren. The clock it 23.07. so if there are any wrong spelled words, don't kill me, I am tierd it has been a long day, but I felt kind at guilty abaut not publishing. I decided upon this one, because I havn't gotten any rewievs on the other Harry and Darren fic, so I don't know if ahyone is reading it. But enought abaut that, read on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darren Shan or any of the people Darren Shan has made.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter three**

Darren was releaved when he didn't hear anything from that man he drank from yesterday, and he went to school happy as ever.

At school he and Alisa got a new case, and began working on it. Darren found just what they needed. As the week went by, they finnished their article.

The week's past bye, there wasn't reported any other attack's, and Darren started to live.

Darren wasn't sure why he cept asking Alisa to go take a bite, or drink, but something in Darren liked this girl. She didn't beg fore his presenc, she didnt' ask him any awkward questions, and Darren felt like he could be around this girl, without felling like he had to hide himself. He couldn't say he was a vampire, she was afraid of those, but otherwise he could be himself.

Darren thought Alisa got the note ' hey, I kind of like you' but he wasn't sure, after the time went, it was as if she got more insecure around him, and he didn't like that. But what could he do.

Friday, finaly, not that Darren didn't like school, but he had worked really hard that week, and was looking forward to some time off.

"Okay class, I have something to say, if you could just lend me two minutes of you time, thank you," it was Jenny, she was what you would call a bitch, Darren didn't know how she had ended up at this school, and almost all the girls were like her. They all wore too much makeup, and was dressen in to little clotes.

"Tommorow, I am going to have a party, since next week is our atumn holyday, I thought what better way to start the holyday than with a party, Everyone is invited, and it will be a lot of fun," the class left talking abaut the party.

"So, Alisa, are you going to go?" Darren asked, hoped she would.

"I don't know, I really don't like parties,"

"If you change your mind I will be there, and you are more than welcome to join me at my 'I can't dance' table. I am not saying you can't dance, I am saying I can't dance and could need some support," Darren smiled.

"I'll see if I can make it,"

Thats it, it will be at night, and she was afraid of the dark, or the vampires in the dark, I am so dumb.

"I would really like it if you came, I am not going to press you too, but if you want to, I'll be waiting," she didn't say anything, when she left.

On Saturday Darren didn't know what to put on, what did people weare at parties, he guesed if he just put on a lot of black, he wouldn't be to noticeble.

Darren walked to the party, it wasn't fare, since it was a small town, you could walk to everyone without getting tierd.

"Hey Darren, come join us," Jenny yelled.

What Darren faced, was something he never thought he would. They were drinking god knows what, and smoking, making out, dancing close and alone together. Darren had never been to a party, and he wasn't sure he liked it, hi's vampire ears was more "sensetive" to sound than they was, so he could almost only hear the bass of the music.

He walked up to the bare, and he was handed one bear. Well it couldn't hurt with one, he was a vampire and didn't get drunk as easely as humans. When he had drunken half the bottle, he started to feel od, the room was spinning, he felt himself faling away to the odience, like he was now watching the whole scene in the teather Like some movie. He could see himself go crasy. He was now dancing like he had never done, he was kissing with every girl in the room, and he didn't care. All he cared abaut was keeping this wonderfull feeling.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see a girl comming in, she stopped and looked stunned at what she saw.

It was Alisa, and she was looking at him, and seeing a boy she didn't know, she turned around and ran outside. Darren that was watching this, wanted to run after her and tell that that wasn't him, he had gottne druged or something, and was atcing like he was a crasy teenager. But despite his begging, it was fore nothing, and he cept dancing and kissing, and god knows what.

Darren woke up in his own bed.

"Ohh, my head," Darren said out loud.

"I could imagine you feel like crap," a voice he reconice said, but he couldn't place it.

Darren looked up to find no other than Vancha in his small apartment.

"Vancha, is that you?" Darren said.

"Yes it is, and if you can't place me, your in deep hungover,"

"No, no, that's not right,"

"No, then tell me why I found you on the street last night?"

"On the street?"

"Yes,"

"Let's see, I went to this party, I got a bear, I drank half of it, and the room started spinning. I felt like I was watching it all, I could see, feel and hear all, but I had no controll," Darren thought back, Alisa! "Ohh, I crewed up," Darren let himself fall down in bed, and took the pillow over his head.

"You crewed up?"

"Never mind that, how was I able to get drugged, I thought we was more imune to that then humans?"

"There is one that get to us better than humans attchually, I think that's what you got last night, but tell me, you crewed up?"

"Do you know what I am doing here?"  
"No, I don't,"

"I started school,"

"You started school," Vancha laughed out.  
"Yes, journalist school, to get to know kids that look my age, that I can blend in with, just have a life, the life I lost," Darren said.

"Well, the first day almost every girl in school wanted me, there was one that didn't even look at me,"

"Don't get to high thought abaut yourself," Vancha worned him.

"No, it's not like that. My partner is that girl, Alisa is her name, and we are really good togeter, we always make the paper, some times on the front. But you should have seen the looks the other girls sent her the first days,"

"And?"

"And, I don't know, she's speciale, and I kind of begged her to come to the party, and when she entered the room, she saw me, in the ring of all the girls doing I don't want to think abaut, and it hurt her so much, I could see it in her eyes. I was someone she didn't know anymore. All I wanted was to run after her, say that that wasn't me, but my damn body wouldn't listen,"

"I am sure it wasn't that bad, and you don't want to think abaut all tose girls? your old enought you know,"

"Vancha, please, this is serious, I need to talk to her,"

"If I were you, I would wait some day's let her calm down, and then you could talk to her, and you would feel better too,"

"I guess your right,"

Darren tried to get up, but his body wouldn't move, great he would have to stay in bed.

He could see Vancha laugh at him.

"It's not funny, now tell me, how do I gett my body to response?"

"You need to rest, that isn't just some drugs, it goes to your entier body, weakening it, just go to sleep, I'll go get you some food,"

"Vancha,"  
"Yes?"

"Have you feed on some one in town?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Just be cearfull,"

"Why?"

"I almost got caught it first time, and just as I rounded a corned I heard some one wispere 'they're back' and 'but we have been so cearfull' ' I am sure if that bloody vampire didn't hear us come he would have killed him'," Darren said and could feel Vanchas eyes on him.  
"Your sure?"

"Yes, and just look at the street's at night, almost nobody is out, and Alisa is afraid to be out after dark, apearently there was a mass murderer in town some years back, killed many people, and the bodies were found emtied fore blood,"

"Vampanze," Vancha spitt out, like is was poisenus.

"That's what I tought, it never came up layter, but be carefull, I know you full vampires are better than me, but I am just telling you to be sure it doesn't get out, I have to go to school with those mad people,"

"You can trust me,"

"Vancha," Darren looked him hard in the eyes.

"Okay, I promise, I will be carefull, but did you really think I could walk out in daylight, in a town. And ecpesiale since you said people are suspicious here,"

"Then your stuck here with me, now could you get me a a toast with jelly?"

"How can you eat food like that?"

"Vancha I respect your way of eating, so please don't say anything on mine, I like it, I grew up with it, and I won't stop, just because you don't like it, so stop wasting time and get me some food, I am starving here!" Darren said.

"As you wish my higness," Vancha said as he ran out from the room so he woudn't get hit bye the pillow Darren trew at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think, and just remember the clock is 23.07. it is laite, so if there are any wrong spelled words, as I said before this story, don't kill me, I am really tierd, we got so much homework, today I used 45 min on one question! and we are going to have two tests next week, on friday we are going on a trip. We have to write a crime story til Wedenstay, and it is all a big mess, so if I am a bit lait with my stories, I have not abandone it! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, new chapter I said I had much to do, but right now I had some peace, so I thought why not update my storie, that could at least get my reader's happy!

Anyway on with the story.

Ps: If you wanted to know, I know I keep repeting myself, and word's but I just don't have any other word's to use, as I have said, I am not english or American, I do not come from an english speaking/writing country. Just if you wanted to know. And now on with the story :)

**Diclaimer: **I do not own Darren Shan or any of the people Darren Shan has made. (Know that sound stupid when I say people, but I can't spell charaster's I know that is not the right way to spell it, that's why I am not using it, I have enough wrong spelled word's in my stories! I don't need to add more)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter four**

The next day Darren was up walking like he had never been druged.

"So are you planing on staying, or are you just passing bye?" Darren said.

"I think I am going to stick around and see that you won't get in trouble and that the town is safe from vanpanze's,"

"Well that's you choice, fortunally I have a whole week free from school, so I can use to relax, and talk to Alisa,"

"You really care about this girl?"

"I don't know,"

"You don't know, how can you possible not know?"

"It is weird, when I am around her, I feel, I don't know, at peace, not bored, having fun, just being with her. And it is the way my brain reacted to her at the party," Darren looked out the window.

"It look's like your in deep shit,"

"What do you mean?" Darren turned around.  
"That my friend mean's that you in love, deep shit!"

Darren frowned "You think,"

"I don't just think, I know,"

"Damn, that's just worse, I am working with her, I hurt her, and I may have possible crewed up all before something has even started, I am just the worse boyfriend materialle there is,"

"I don't think so my friend,"

"Anyway, I know you told me to give her time, but I don't think I can wait longer than tommorow,"

"Well let's hope that is enough, but now the sun is long set, and I think bout of us could need some blood,"

"So lets go hunt!" Darren smiled.

The hunt went better than he could have hoped fore, with Vancha there it was so much easier to don't get caughet.

"I still don't know how you managet to get caughed,"  
"Hey, it is not like I can just run up to them and breath on them and they pass out, I have to attcually worke fore it,"

"Well, thats the down side bye being a half vampire without," he trailed of.

"Without a mentor you mean, it is okay, I am okay. I miss him, yes, but I have moved on, I will get my revenge, but I am not going to devote my life to it, I am trying to live on as normal as I can. As I told you, I am trying to get back some of the life I lost,"

"You never really told any of us how it ended up with you becomming a vampire,"

"I didn't,"

"No all you said it may be because you found out abaut him,"

"Okay, short story. I and my best friend Steve went to a freak show. We saw many cool people, and I was facinated by a spider. My friend was more looking at the man that owned the spider. He reconice him as a vampire. He never told me, he staied behind, and I didn't want him to get in trouble so I staied too. I saw Steve talking to the vampire, he said he wanted to become one. The vampire tested Steves blood and told him it was evil, Steve got mad, and said he would grow up to become a vampire hunter. I went back after a while and stole the spider, and said if he tied to get it back I would tell the whole world abaut him. I had the spider fore a while, but it bit my friend, I didn't tell the doctor's about the spider, because I couldn't explane where I got it form. I understood that the only person that could cure my friend, was the vampire. I went back, told the vampire to cure him, I cold give him all my mony, all my mony fore the reat of my life, but he said no, he only dealt with blood! He wanted me to become his assistent and I said yes, and he cured Steve. We then killed me, and we left town. The end, they all lived happley ever after," Darren said, he was now looking up at the stars.

"That's quite a story, but tell me again, why do Steve hate you, want to kill you, when you save his life,"  
"You see, Steve had this mad idea that I and the vampire had planned this all along, I got the spider, got it to bite Steve, and then I became a vampire instead of him, I took his place in the night,"

"That is mad, why would he think you would want to become a vampire?"

"I don't know, he wanted too, so why wouldn't all? Don't ask me what's going on in that head,"

"But why did you refere Larten as the vampire?" Vancha asked.

"Because he or rather I was a nother person then,"

"Yor were?"

"After he turned me, and we had cured Steve, I attcually ran away, I lived one week before I almost killed my own sister. I reliced I was doomed. We killed me, and we left town. I hated Mr.Chreplsy fore turning me, when he one time tricked me to see if I was loyal, I got so mad that I said that next time, I would kill him when the sun came up, stick a stake through his heart, cut of his head, fill it with gearlic, and set it on fier,"

"You really beleved that stuff?"

"I knew it woldn't make any diffrence, but I was angry. He had been after me about drinking human blood fore so long, and I was feeling like crap,"

"Whait, are you telling me, you didn't drink human blood?"

"It went so fare the Mr.Chreplsy told me I would be dead when the week ended,"

"So what happend,"

"I got into a fight with the wolf man. You see RV was this nature guy before, and thought it was cruel to keep him locked up, so he let him out, the wolf man thanked him bye eating bouth his hands. The wolf man saw my friend Sam and ran after him. Sam wanted to join the circus. Anyway, I hadn't time to get help so I ran after him myself, I was really weak, and I was knocked uncouncious, I woke up and the wolf man had killed Sam's body, as Mr.Chreplsy said. He said I should drink form Sam, I got mad at him fore bringing it up when my friend was dead, but told me again abaut that essence thing, and that it would help me get over Sam, so I did it,"

Vancha just looked at him.

"You really havn't had much peace?"

"No. It was aftere that that I started to, what can I call it, get used to him, and I began liking him when we foughed Murlough,"

"As nice that this is, we need to get back," Vancha said.

Darren took his eyes of the sky and they went home.

"Darren do you know why Larten turned you?"

"I just told you,"

"No you told me a story, but what made him give you this deal, he could just have had you do something else,"

"I don't know, it had to be something, if I find out, I'll tell you," then they went to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it is long, or I think it is not long, I don't know what's really normal, but I have found out that my stories is much longer on the internet tham on my computer when I am writing it. Anyway R&R me what you thought!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, new chapter up! There is something wrong with Fanfiction, som kind of error, I can't come in to any stories, so then I thought I could update, I've got the time. Not that if I had had time to update I wouldn't but it take some time to write a chapter, but today I got early home from school, and as I said there is something wrong. I don't know if any will be able to read this story today, if I can't get into stories I don't know if anyone else can. But anyway on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Darren Shan or any of the persons Darren Shan has made.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter five**

Darren was standing outside Alisa's house. Come on, take yourself together. Darren rang the doorbell.

"Hey Alisa, can we talk?"

"Sure," she stepped out, and we sat down on a bench that was in ther back yard.

"I just want to apologise fore Saturday,"

"You don't have anything to be sorry abaut, you were just being a teenager,  
"No, I hurt you, I saw it. I was druged, I remember I walked in, and saw this scene, I felt this is not the right place fore me, but you could show up, so I stayed. I got a bear, and drak half of it, then the room began spinning, and I felt like I was watching myself doing all that crazy stuff. When I saw you in the door, I wanted to run after you, to tell you the truth, but my body and mind wasen't working together, so I had no choise but to stay and see what would happen, I am so sorry, really I am,"

"Darren, I just need time to think," and she left.

You are so crewed! Darren thought to himself, he was really in deep shit.

Darren started walking home, he walked past an ally and saw three boys kicking a fourth.

"Hey, stop that," Darren said.

"Why, this filty vampire deservs it,"

"Ohh, ye. You want me to beleve he is a vampire. I just think you want him to be so you can punch someone,"

"Thats it, come on guy's lets take him,"

The first man Darren punched in the stomack, the second he threw in to the wall. The boss of the gang Darren punched in the stomack, and then lifted him up against the wall.

"You are not going to beat the shit out of anybody from now on, and vampire hunting you are going to leave to the police, do I make myself clear?"

"Ye, Yes," he said nervously, Darren let go and he fell to the ground. Darren went over to the man, and took him to hi's apartment.

Darrne laied the man on hi's bed, took of him hi's t'shirt and pants. Darren let his fingers trail down the man's ribb's to check if he had broken any, then he checked hi's arm's, and legs, after he Darren put on the man's trousers, the t'shirt was really dirty and had many holes in it.

Darren thought the man was sleeping so he sat down at the couch.

"Thanks fore not taking advantage of me," Darren heard the man say.

"Just fore your information, I don't do stuff like that," Darren saw the expresion on the mans face.

"Em, that was a bit mean, but I am not gay, if you are, I don't care, I won't kick you out, if you don't trye to," Darren didn't finnishen, he had the most awfull imagines in his head.

"Your right, I am gay, and I will respect your wishes,"

"Thanks, no, let's get some thing to eat,"

"Do you mind eating tost?" Darren asked while looking throught the cabin.

"No, not at all,"

Darren made them tost and they sat down eating.

"So whats your name?" Darren started.

"Hunter," Darren got a bad feeling, was he a vampire hunter.

"I am Darren. Do you have a place to stay?"

"No," Hunter looked down at the table.

"Then you can stay here, I got two speare bedroom, so there is room enough fore you bouth,"

"There are more living here,"

"Yes, my friend is staying fore a while, and I don't want to scare you, but you may get a schook when you see him, he is not what you would call normal. You have to see him to understand it," Darren knew too well how the vampire dressed. He was wearing purple animal fur, had green hair and was really dirty, under it all, he may be handsome, but not the first time you saw him.

"I'll trye to remembere that," Hunter smiled.

"Do you have some other clotes?"

"No, this is all I've got, and bye the way where is my shirt?"

"I trew it away, it was really nothing left after they had," Darren stopped. "Anyway you can borrow one of mine and we can go bye you something new,"

"But, I don't have any mony,"

"Don't worry, I'll pay, I did recsue you, so it is my responsibility to get you on your feet again,"

"Thanks,"

After they had bought him some clotes, they went in to the living-/bedroom, to watch some TV.

The door bell rang.

"Alisa?" Darren looked at the door.

"Are you expecting company?"

"No, but I don't know any other in town,"

Darren opened the door, and Alisa threw herself at him, she had her hands around his neck and was hugging his chest, she was realy small, or he was really tall.

"I am so sorry Darren, I sould have known better after all those weeks, it just hurt to see you there,"

"Hey Alisa, I've got company," Darren broke in.

"Ohh," she blushed.

"Hunter this is Alisa, Alisa, this is Hunter," Darren said.

"Hey," Vancha stepped out in to the living room.

"Who are tese guys?"

"This is Alisa, and this is Hunter, I sort of found him at the street and offered him a place to stay,"

They all just looked at each other.

"Well, I have to go," it looked like he was thinking. "To work, see you guys laiter," and he went.

"Work, but it is almost dark outside,"

"He work's at night, he prefere that, so he can sleep in,"

"I have to go, I just came by to tell you that I am sorry fore the way I acted," Alisa said.  
"I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Bye," Darren said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is the end of chapter five, chapter six will, if I can make it, some time next week, most likly next weekend, I am almost bissy every day next week. There is one maby two (I think me and my friend manage to get the teacher to not test us, hope that will come true!) and we got all thease other stuff too. But I will try my best!

R&R! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey a new chapter, I hope you'll like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darren Shan or any of the persons Darren Shan has made.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter six**

Darren and Alisa got closer that week, nothing happend, but Darren was more aweare of his feelings for her.

When she left on Sunday, Darren stood looking after her in the window.

"You really love this girl," Hunter said.

"Yeah, I do," Darren said thoughtfull.

On Monday morning it was school again. Darren meet Alisa at school and thay got a new asigment.

Alisa got it and they went out to look at it. Alisa suddenly dragged him in to a closet.

"Can you explane this?" she showed him the paper.

What it said made his heart stopp, there was a pitcure of him, and the case was his death.

"Not, here Alisa, too many ear's, lets go to my place," Darren made her walk to his apartment.

"So?"

"I don't know how to explane. VANCHA?" Darren was frustrated, what was he going to say.  
"What? Arn't you suppose to be at school?" he said while walking out of his room.

"Look at this,"

"Nice pitcure, where did you get it," he couldn't read.

"This note say's that we are going to write an article on Darren Shan's musterious death,"

"That's not good," he looked over at Alisa.

"I don't think she will take it well,"

"I can't just say nothing," Darren said and turned around to face her.

"Alisa, I think you better sit down," she did so.

"Alisa I, we are vampires,"

Darren could see the fear in her eyes.

"But it is not what you think, and have you heard of any death's, humans draind of blood?" that seemed to calm her down.

Darren started to explane about vampire's and vampanz's.

"I don't know Darren, I need to think, I have been afraid of vampire's all my life. I promise I won't tell, but just let me go home," she looked really scared.

Darren didn't do anything when se left, he only looked after her in the window like he always did.

Vancha didn't say anything, he just went back to bed and let Darren alone, something he was greatfull for.

Darren didn't go to school the next day, they didn't have to, they only had to finish the article bye Friday.

Hunter had gotten himself a jobb, so he was gone most of the day.

Around dinner, the door bell rang.

"Can I come in," Alisa said when Darren opened the door.

They bouth sat down at the bed.

"I can understand if you never want to see me again,"

"What? How can you say something like that, I do axcept you, I do, I really do," Alisa said, and threw herself at Darren, his back hit the bed, and she landed untop of him, she was kissing him, and after the first second of schook Darren kissed her back, he put his arm's around her, and held her close, never to let her go, she let her fingers go through his hair.

"Darren?" Vancha's voice came.  
"Ohh, I'll just come back laiter," and he turned and went in to his room again.

Alisa broke the kiss.  
"Vancha, come out," Darren said.

"Your sure it is safe?"

"Come on,"

Vancha came out.

"So, I see you hugged and made out, I meen, up," Darren knew he did that on purpose, and Alisa blushed like hell.

"I was just going to go out,"

"Then go!" Darren said. Vancha left.

"So, where were we?" Alisa began to kiss him again, and then Hunter came in.

"Ohh, sorry mate, I'll just be going again,"

"Is there never anny time alone here?" Hunter left, and this time Darren kissed Alisa. They laid there with each other, Alisa's head was resting on his chest, and he had an arm around her head, resting on her shoulder.

Darren could hear that she had fallen asleep, so he just lay there and listen to her breath and heart, together it sounded like the best musik in the world. Darren thought he could hear a song.

**_ØOver and over I look in your eyes  
you are all I desire  
you have captured me  
I want to hold you  
I want to be close to you  
I never want to let go  
I wish that this night would never end  
I need to know_**

Could I hold you for for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever

Over and over I've dreamed of this night  
Now you're here by my side  
You are next to me  
I want to hold you and touch you taste you  
And make you want no one but me  
I wish that this kiss could never end  
oh baby please

Could I hold you for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever

I don't want any night to go by  
Without you by my side  
I just want all my days  
Spent being next to you  
Lived for just loving you  
And baby, oh by the way

Could I hold you for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever  


_**---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As you may have seen, this fic has gone form rating T to M and I think you saw why, I know they were just kissing, I would say that almost every 13 year old person has seen, or done it them self, but I just want to be on the safe side. I can't stop anyone form reading, and I won't either, I am just saing it can go a bit future, but I am not going to really decribe any "bedtime" together. Get it, "bedtime" hehe! Anyway just as you know, I won't go that fare.

So I hope you liked it, and the song, R&R me what you thought.

I know it is short, it just look's longer because of the song.

Ps: If you are wondering the song's name is "could I have this kiss forever?" Don't ask me who sing it, becaues two in Idole song it in my country, and I don't know the originale singer.

And ohh before I forget. **Disclaimer: **I do not own that son " could I have this kiss foreever, that one belings to the one that made it, I just thought it fitted in here.

And there will be more songs in this story just as you know it, maby you don't like it, but I just think it is romantic, I think it is because it reminds me of movie's. But I do not think I own then as I said just above here.

Please R&R!

Question: Is it illegal to have song tekts in the story? I don't know, it would be nice if you could tell me if it is, if you do thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, I am SO SORRY for being so lait with this chapter, it just has been so hard to write, I think I got some king of writers block, but here is a new one, I hope you'll like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darren Shan or any of the persons Darren Shan has made. And I do not own the song text/lyrics the belong to Smashmouth, I just like to bring some music to the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter seven**

Darren was awake, but didnt want to get up, feel alone, he wanted to just hold her in her arms. He could feel she also starting to wake.

"God morning sunshine," Darren smiled at her.

"What time is it?"

"Morning,"

"Oh my god, mom is going to be so mad,"

"I can come over and explane,"

"Would you?" she looked greatfull at him.

"Yes,"

They got up, and walked to her house.

Alisa opened the door and Darren followed her in.

"Alisa, where have you've been, I thought,"

"Mom, I am okay," Alisa said before her mom could finish.  
"It is kind of my fault, Mrs.Fhree. We were coudeling on my couch and we most have fallen asleep, we woke up this morning in the same possision,"  
"You've slept in his house," Alisa's mother looked worried.

"Ohh, Mrs.Fhree, it is nothing like that. Em this is embearesing, we just fell asleep in each others arms, and I don't know why my tow romates didn't wake us up, but if I had known I would have taken her strait home. It is dangerouse to be out alone, and ecpsesialle for a gril her age," Darren said, sounding polite.

It seemed to calm her mother that he had two other living in his house, and she didn't comment it.

"Alisa was so worried that you had stayed up all night worrying about her, that she left witouth eating breakfast,"

He mother smiled.

"Would you like to stay and I can fix us three some breakfast, and then you can start working on your article,"

"Yes, that would be wonderfull,"

After they had eaten Alisa and Darren left for school.

"This is not going to take long time, we just have to see who lives there now, and stuff that happened after I died,"

"That is still hard to understand, why did you die?"

"I faked my death so I could travled the world as a vampire without any worryes about police finding me, and expose me,"

"I see, so lets start with Steve,"

The artcle was done bye dinner, and they handed it inn. It was Wedenstay so they had two days of off/from (sp?) school.

The next couple of weeks they got closer and closer, they often spendt days in bed kissing, and coudeling, but Darren started to notice that Alisa wanted more. Not just her, but his body too, but he wasn't ready.

Alisa's hands went up and down hi's chest, while they were kissing. Darren couldn't take this, it was too much, he needed to stop it before he couldn't.

"Alisa, it is getting late," Darren said in a mere wisper.

He could feel her dissapointment.

"Yes, your right, I better get home," she left, and Darren was feeling like an idiot.

"Okay, tell me why you let her go when she like, was giving herself to you?" Vancha said coming out of his room.  
"You heard?"

"Yes, so tell me,"

Darren didn't say anyting.

"Don't tell me your a vergine?"

Darren didn't say anything.

"Wow, I would never have guessed,"

"Okay so I am, your happy now" Darren put his pillow on his head, still lying in bed.

"Some time has to be the first,"

"Now it don't I could just awoid it for the reat of my life,"

"Can I ask how come you haven't done it,"

"Hello, isn't it obeus (sp?), kid's don't do that stuff, can't do it, they arn't fully develope. I was have been a kid almost my whole life, I just get to be 16 when the hunt started, remember,"

"Right," he said.

The door opened and Hunter came in.

"Do I want to know why Alisa looked so bummed?"

"Darren didn't give her what she wanted," Vancha said before Darren could come up with something to say.

"Yes, just laught at me," Darren said missereble.

"One time has to be the first,"

"Seriously, you two are to alike," Hunter checked Vancha out.

"No, not close,"

"But Darren you should just tell her, and I am sure she'll help you, that's better than loosing her," Darren thought about it, maby, but it was kind of emberasing.

"Your right," after that they left him alone.

The next day Darren called her.

"Hey, Alisa, would you mind comming over, I would like to talk to you,"

Alisa most have heard that something was up.

"Yes, I'll be right there,"

10.min laiter Alisa stepped in. They walked and sat down at the bed.

"Em, sorry for last night," Darren said.  
"What?"

"I, em, sorry for stopping, it's just that," he trailed of again.

"That you haven't done it before?" she finished.

"Yes, I, I don't know, got afraid maby,"

"You should just have told me,"

"It is not something you go aroung talking about, it's embaresing," Darren looked down. Alisa took his head and guided it to her lips.

"Don't worry, I'll help you,"

She got on top of him, she took of his t-shirt, and started stroking is, while giving him some kisses.

Suddeny out of nowere a son was set on, Darren suspected Vancha, since they hadn't seen or hear anyone. He just hoped he wouldn't listen. Then Darren was lost in feelings.

**_ØSomebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_**

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture

The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire how about yours  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold  


Afterword, they just laid there.

"So was it that bad?" Alisa said.

"No, it, I," he didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything," they laid there fore a while.

"It's getting late, I should go,"

"See you tommorow?"

"I'll come over," she said, they bouth got dressed, and she left.

Darren sat down on the couch.

"Your officialle a man now," Vancha said while coming in to the room.

"Please tell me, you didn't listen," Darren said.  
"Not intentonally, it is not my fault that this wall's are so damn easy to hear through,"

Darren blushed.

"Ohh, come on, don't be shy, it was I who got you to do it,"

Darren raisen and walked over to the window.

The door opened and in walked Hunter.

"So Darren, you got it done," Darren didn't say anything.

"Yes, he did," Vancha finished for him.

Darren turned got his jacket and left. He needed some fresh air.

While Darren walked the street's Vancha found him.

"Hey, kiddo, up for some hunting?"

"Fine bye me,"

"Don't be like that,"

"Sorry, I'm just full of thoughts,"

They walked aroung and found a person, ther drank and just when then was finished some one shoot something at them and missed.

"What the hell?" Darren looked up.

"Hey, vampires, your not welcome here," Hunters voice came out form the dark.

"Vancha," Darren said in a light tone.

"I know," they walked up to Hunter.

"You are the vampire's?"

"Yes, and no," Darren said.

"What's that suppose to meen?"

Darren told him about the vampanze's.

"So your saying I am hunting the wrong persons, that they are purple and red,"

"Yes, why else do you think I let you stay?"

"You knew?" Vancha said.  
"I thought so, but wasen't sure,"

"I don't believe you," Hunter said.

"Ohh, you should," and Hunter was knocked to the ground, Vancha was fast and jummped on the vampaze and killed it.

"You believe us now" Hunter was looking at the purple man.

"Okay, so your the good guyes?"

"Yes, now lets get away from here before anyone finds us, and we can dump him in the suage," Darren said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again I am SORRY! for being so late iwth the update. I just didn't know what to write. I hope you'll forgive me, if you thought I had abandone the story, I have NOT. I will not do that I will push myself to write, I just have to be in the mood, and now school is a living HELL! sorry about the word, but it is ture, so I have to se how much I will be able to write this week.

Question: Do anybody know how old Darren was when he got blooded/turned? I can't remember Darren Shan ever saying how old he was. If you know it would be great!

R&R!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, I just want to thank ØHalt at X for answering my question. I have been realy confused by that. And I know it is a while since my last update, but I have this huge writers block, and I have to puch myself to write some, I have all thiase ideas for this story, but I just can't seeme to get them on the paper and in to a story. I will try my best to update faster, but I can't promise anything. Just a note, school take time! We have had four tests and one play in two weeks, and two more tests will come next week, but I will update as fast as I am able to write a chapter. So I will shut up an you can read!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darren Shan or any of the people Darren Shan has made. I do not own the lyrics in this chapter either that belong to Kim & Mel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter eight**

The last month of Darren's school went bye and it was christmas holyday. Darren and Vancha was walking down the street and Darren suddenly saw a man he reconiced, Steve?

"Vancha?"  
"I saw him," Vancha turned around, ran up to Steve at an inhuman speed, and killed Steve by braking his neck. Vancha dissapeard as fast as he had apeard, and nobody saw him. Wht the crowd saw was a man suddenly lying on the ground.

Darren walked up to check that it was him, turned him around and there Steve was lying dead. It couldn't be true, they had gone true all that trouble and now Vancha just broke his neck and he's dead! That was just hard to believe.

Darren walked as fast as he could back to the apartment. There Vancha had fled to his bedroom, and Darren was trying to calm himself, suddenly the door bell rang. Darren didn't feel up to talk to anyone right now. Darren opened and found Alisa outside. He just had to forget Steve, and talk to her as calm as he could.

Darren looked at her, and saw that she didn't look good. She was pale, and looked a bit sceard. What could have made her like that?

"Can I come in?" her voice had a weird tone, this couldn't be good.

"Yes, come in, sit down," she sat down at the couch and Darren took a kitchen chair and sat across form her.

"What's up, you look worried?"

"Em.. I think coming here was a mistake," she stood up to leave.

"Alisa, if there are someting you want to tell me, I am all hears," Darren said, to try to make her feel better, she really did look worried about somehting.

"I don't know how to say this, I don't know if you would want to hear, but I am pragnant," she looked him in the eyes, and Darre fell backward and ended up on the floor.

"WHAT?" Darren practically yelled.

"I am pragnant," Alisa looked down at her hands, she looked like she was going to cry. No, he didn't what that, he just... This was not possible, he couldn't...

"CAN YOU TRYE TO BE QUIET IN THERE," Vancha yelled.

"NO, THIS IS SERIOUS," Darren yelles back.

"This is impossible," Darren said, now calm.

"No, I checked,"

"What is it?" Vancha said.

"..." Darren opened his mouth, just to close it again afterword, what to say?

"What?" he asked again.

"I am pragnant, thats what," Alisa told him.  
Vancha reacted the same way as Darren, to a step back and collied with the wall.

"Thats not possible," Vancha wispered.

"Whats wrong with you guys?"

Darren stood up and walked over to the window. As he usualy did when he was thinking.

Hunter came in and looked at all of them.

"Hey, who died?" he asked when he saw the look at Vancha's face.  
"Nobody, I am pragnant," Alisa said again.

"Hey, congratultion," he looked over to see the serious face an Darren

"It's Darren's right?" he asked conserned over the look on Darren's face.

"Yes, it have to be, I meen, I haven't been with any other guy since forever, thats before Darren. But these two guys say it is impossible,"

"Darren?" Hunter asked.

"It shouldn't be possible," he wispered, more to himself them the others.

"But why?" Alisa said. "Aren't you happy?"  
"Happy, I am more than happy, but I don't understand. I am not, we (Darren waved his hand at Vancha) are not able to have kids. I remembered when Kurde, Arra and Vance (sp?) said it, I got so schooked, I had always thought I would becmoe a dad, and now,"

"You didn't know that Darren?" Vancha asked.  
"Now, I told you how I got turned, it didn't come with any instruction, we were in a hurry,"

Darren went over to Alisa and kissed her.

"I am really happy, but I would just like to understand,"

"Maby I can help you there,"

Darren turned around and found Desmond Tiny in the door.

"Mr.Tiny," Darren greeted him.

"Would you like to inligth us of what you know?" Vancha said.

"It seemes to me that the future is saved, and only because of this unborned child,"

"You meen I won't become," Darren didn't finnish, Vancha didn't know about that. Darren went over to the window again.

"What?"

"Do you remember the futuer I told you about?"

"Yes," Vancha said.

"It would have come even if we had won," Darren said.

"What? will there still be a a dark lord?"

"No, I said the future was saved bye this child, it turned Darren good," Mr.Tiny said in a matter of factly way.

"Darren?" Vancha looked at him.

"Yes your right, I never told you or Mr.Chreplsy, I wasn't allowed too,"

"It is true Vancha, if Steve didn't become him, Darren would have, against his will, but now the future is all lovey dovey day," Mr.Tiny spatt the last words out. Then he left.

"It is true Vancha," Darren said while turning to face him.

"It is? Why? you should have said something,"

"I wasn't allowed too, and why worry you, I had enough with it myself. But can we please just not talk about it, it won't ever happen, and I am so greatfull Alisa,"

Darren went over and kissed her stomack, then her lisp.

"Come on get a room," Vancha said.

"If you have not notice, I _am_ in my room," Darren said. With that Vancha and Hunter left the room, and Darren was alone with her.

"Have you told your mom?"

"No, I was too sceard at what she would say,"

"Do you want me there with you?"

"Are you kidding, yes, that would be so great,"

They left, and after a little walk they came to her house.

"Mom, are you home?"

"Yes, I am in the livingroom,"

"Hey Darren how nice to see you again," Mrs.Fhree greeted him.

"Mom we have something to tell you," Alisa said, she looked down at her feet.

Her mom looked at her then she got tears in her eyes.

"Are you pregnant?"

"How did you know,"

She didn't get an answere, her mother was hugging bouth of them.

"Mom, I can't breath,"

"Sorry hony," she smiled.

"I asume your the dad?"

"Yes, you quite right, and you should know even thoug I am young, I am going to be there for your beautifull daughter the whole time,"

"I thought so the first time I saw you, there, I said to myself, 'there, there is a real man'," Darren blushed. Mrs.Fhree made them dinner, and thay talked all night.

_ØTook a look to the future  
Thought I could see love slippin' away-ay-ay   
And I just couldn't take it  
But I never forget you  
I couldn't get by ano-other day-ay-ay  
And I just wouldn't make it _

Could I tell ya how much I need you  
How ever far away, yeah-eah  
Could I tell ya how much I miss you  
So mu-uch more than words can say

I love you more than words  
Can say-ay-ay-ay-ay, ay-ay, ay-ay

Took a look in my mirror   
Thought I could see love fading away-ay-ay  
And I just couldn't face it  
And I dreamt that you left me  
Takin' away the light from my day-ay-ay  
And I couldn't replace it

Could I tell ya how much I need you  
How ever far away, yeah-eah  
Could I tell ya how much I miss you  
So mu-uch more than words can say 

It can take a long time to realise that your mine  
But you can be a fool fore-ever  
You're not forever, you're not fore-ever   
Woh-oh

Took a look to the future  
Thought I could see love slippin' away-ay-ay  
And I just couldn't take it

Could I tell ya how much I need you  
How ever far away, yeah-eah  
Could I tell ya how much I miss you  
So mu-uch more than words can say 

Could I tell ya how much I need you  
How ever far away, yeah-eah  
Could I tell ya how much I miss you  
So mu-uch more than words can say

Could I tell ya how much I need you  
How ever far away, yeah-eah  
Could I tell you how much I miss you 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it is short, but it just fitted to end the chapter there.

So I just hope you liked it, and R&R!!

Question: How do you spell Vance? (It just don't look right)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, I know I have used a long time to update, but I am still going, I will not aandone the story, so don't worry, I think I have said it before, but it is because I have been bittn by that writers block bug, HeHe :D No really, I just have a hard time get my ideaas down on the paper, if you know what I mean, but enought about that, read on!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darren Shan or any of the persons Darren Shan has made.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter nine**

The time went, school started, Alisa got "more" pragnant every month, she had moved in with Darren, and now four people shared the apartment. Alisa was alowed to continue school as long as the baby didn't get in the way, but since it was so free there was enought time for that too when it would come.

Ciruqu Du Freak came to town, Darren knew it when he got a paper to get tickets with. He was there the same night, he was going to get four ones, even thoug it wasn't allowed.

Darren emediatly reconiced Harkat under that robe.

"Hey, ugly!" Darren greeted him.  
"Darren, is that you?"

"Who else would call you ungly without meening it,"

Harkat took of the hood and looked at him.

"You never came back,"

"I'll tell you more about that tonight if I can get four tickits, for me Vancha and two friends,"

"You know it is against the rules, but I don't suppose it can hurt when it is you of all people,"

"Thats wonderfull, I realy would like you to meet my friends, and I can't leave Vancha alone in my apartment,"

Darren got four ones and went home, it was for tomorrow night.

The night came and they meet up at the right place.

"Hey, Darren nice to see you again mate!" some one yelled.

"They really know you?" Alisa said.  
"I did travle with it for years. You sure your going to be fine?"

"Yes, if I get some trouble, then that's that, I want to meet your friends," she smiled, and they went in and sat down.

The show was fantastic, and Darren could see Hunter and Alisa enjoyed it, Vancha had seen it before so was just there too meet old friends.

After the show, Darren went to the back with his friends.

"Darren, I was hoping you would come," Evra said and gave his old friend a hug.

"I want you to meet Hunter and Alisa," Darren gesture fore his friends.

"Vancha you alredy know,"

"Hey, I'm Evra. Who's the father?" Evra asked, he knew about the vampires-can't-have-kid's thing.

"Ohh, it's Darren's," she smiled. Darren began to smile too when he saw the confused look on Evra's face.

"Your's but," he hadn't gotten words to say.  
"I know, it shouldn't be possible, but it's true,"

"Well, congratulation,"

"Thanks," they meet more of Darren's old friends, and the night went on.

"I see things woked out for you, fate saved you," Mr.Tall said.

"Yes, but it really made Mr.Tiny mad though.

"I can imagine,"

They were about to go when suddenly something happened.

"Darren," Alisa said."  
"Yes my love," Darren said with a smile.  
"The baby's comming," she wispered as a wave of pain rushed over her.

"Now? here?" the baby conldn't come now, they were not in a hospitale, and the baby was to soon. Darren did the math, one week left, it wasn't that uncommen for baby's to be one week to soon.

"Darren are you comming?" Vancha aske when he notice he and Alisa wasn't following.

"We need to get to the hositale," Darren said.

"What's wrong?" Vancha looked at Alisa and saw the pain in her face.

"The baby? now?"

"Yes," Alisa said.

"Um, were is the closest hospitale?"

"There is no time, it is one day's drive away," Darren said.

"They got Alisa back to the circus, and there they were surounded by all the females in the circus. They sent Darren away, he didn't want to go, but there were not enought space.

"Relax Darren," Evra said.

"Your going to have a heart attack if you don't relax,"

"I know, but think if something goes wrong?"

"I know the feeling, I felt the same way when my kid's were bourn, it is comen to feel that way, but trye to relax,"

"But you wife was an adult, Alisa is just a kid, and her mother should be here,"

"Darren try to breath, we will tell her mother afterwords," Vancha said.

Darren was so hysterical, he was afraid something would go wrong, he wasn't sure he would be able to get more kid's, and if he than would go evil.

"Darren you can come see her now,"

"Darren jumped up,"

"Hey, how are you?" Darren said as he walked over to Alisa.

"I'm fine, the baby's fine,"

Darren went over to her, and saw the little baby in her arms.

"What is it?"

"It's a big healty boy," she smiled.

"I got a boy," Darren was also smiling.

"And everything is okay, nothing wrong, with you or the baby?"

"No, I would have told you," she said. "I can imageine why they sent you out,"

"Well, much can go wrong, and you could die, the baby could die, or there could have been somehing wrong, and what if that would turn me evil again, and I would loose you and,"

"Darren you rambeling,"

"Sorry, I just had all these thoughts,"

"I know, but everything is fine, I asure you,"

Some one at the circus drowe them home, and then they called her mother.

"Has the baby come?" was the first thing she asked when she came in the door.  
"Yes, and he is an healty big boy,"

"You got a boy,"

"Mom, would you like to hold him?"

"How can you ask," she took him and held him like he was her own.

After a while she gave the baby back.

"Darren could you find me something to dink?" Alisa said.  
"I'll come with you," Mrs.Fhree said.

"So have you planned to ever aske her?"

"What?, ohh that, yes I was, but I never got time and I thought she would like to have a dress without a stomack on,"

"So do you have a ring?"

"Not yet, but I have one in mind, I just have to buy it,"

That was true, and Darren had enough money, he had gotten much from Mr.Chrepsly, it was amasing how much he had, no wondere he always manage to pay for it all. And he had gotten money from the circus as a baby present. They were quite rich.

The next day Darren went out and got the ring, it was just the perfect ring. It was a dimond shaped as a heart, and it was blueish, like the ocean on a beautiful Hawaii beach in the sun.

He had planned the perfect night, even though there were many interuptions from baby Dan, the night wasen't ruined.

"Alisa, I have something to say. Remember our first meeting, and our first kiss? that made me feel so good. The feeling of love. Here tonight I feel the same, with you, me, and our baby, Dan. It is just perfect," Darren raised up, went over to the CD-player and put on her favourite song: **_Here I am by Bryen Adams_**

**_ØHere I am - this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be   
Here I am - it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true  
_  
**Darren stood on his knee infront of her. He took out the ringbox and opened it.  
"Do you, Alisa Fhree, want to marry me?"

**_ØIt's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am_**

"Yes Darren, Yes I want to marry you," she smiled, Darren put on the ring and they felt like they were the only ones in the world._  
**  
ØHere we are - we've just begun  
And after all this time - our time has come  
Yeah here we are - still goin' strong  
Right here in the place where we belong**_

IØt's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I amØØ

ØHere I am - this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be   
Here I am - it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true

IØt's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am

ØHere I am - next to you  
And suddenly the world is all brand new  
Here I am - where I'm gonna stay  
Now there's nothin standin in our way   
Here I am - this is me 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, did you like it??? Romantic?? I have no idea, I just wrote my thought's. And I know it was fast, no prengancy, but I have no idea of what happens when, when you are morning sick, when it end's all the cravings, feelings, I am not good at delaing with it, so I just took it fast, I hope you don't mind. Anyway it is done the way it is, and I really hope you like the song in there, I think it was perfect: The song had I before he asked, then when he had asked, it was about a new word, a new start, you know them together, with a child. After she said yes, it was we - Here we are. I just thought it was perfect, I didn't really see it before I was finished, but I am glad I desided to ge with this song... (That reminds me: **Dicslaimer:** I do not own the song Here I am, by Brian Addams, he owns it not me.) I hate that!! Anyway, as I said, it was perfect, and I keep repeating myself.  
A note, I know, don't know why, but I have seen that before the song's in my stories there is a Ø, don't ask me why, I haven't put it there, and I just don't know where it comes from, but just ingnore it, okay?

But thats all for know, and I will try to wrote a bit faster, just force myself to write...  
R&R!! I love to get reviwes!! ;D


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, I hope you havne't waithed to long, I don't have anything to say, other than read on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darren Shan and any of the other persons in this story, they all belong to Darren Shan. And I do not own the song either, it belongs to whoever wrote it (I don't know the name on the song or the person who sings it).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter ten**

Darren woke up, and heard someone cry.

"What?"

"Darren, it's your turn to take him," Alisa's voice brought him back to the present.

"Ohh, yeah," Darren got up, and went over to where Dan was sleeping.

"Hey Dan, don't cry, nothings wrong," he tried to calm him down, but knew it wasen't going to work, a little baby couldn't understand.

Darren held Dan and walked around in the room, trying to calm him down. It didn't work, and Darren was close to faling asleep again. Darren tok Dan with him to his and Alisa's bed, and laied down.

"Did he fall asleep so soon?"

"No, he's here in my arms, I was afraid I would fall asleep and drop him,"

"Ohh, pore you," Alisa said and kissed him, cearful not to crush Dan.

"Hey, look, his asleep," Darren said.

"It look's like he only wanted to get attention," Alisa said.

The next day, Dan was reasting in his bed. Darren and Alisa was in the kitchen talking.

"I want to get married as soon as possible, I love you Darren, I can't live without you," Alisa hugged him.

"I know. What do you say if I go out and find a curch that can wed us this weekend?"

"You would do that,"

"Anything for you love," Darren kissed her, and Dan began to cry.

"Can't you shut that thing up?" Vancha came in to the kitchen.

"It is not a thing Vancha, and no it isn't that easy, if he starts to cry, he will cry untill he thinks it is time to stop," Darren walk out of the room to get Dan.

"This is why vampires don't have children, they are to noicy. Darren was bad enough,"

"Hey!" Darren exclaimed as he walked in to the kitchen with Dan in his hands.

"Here, let me, you just go out and get things sorted," Alisa said.

"Yeah, yeah," Darren kissed Alisa and left.

"So you will be able to wed us this weekend?"

"No problem, I would love to wed a new couple,"

"Thanks,"

Darren left the church happy as ever.

The rest of the day was spendt finding clotes to himself, order food to be delvered to the apartment, and everything you need for a wedding.

Darren got home exhousted.  
"Hey Darren, are you up to some hunting?"

"Darren sent Vancha an evil gleare,"

"Wow, whats bothering you?"

"If you havne't noticed, I am exhousted. So no, I don't want to go hunting,"

"Than why not just say so?"

"I was too tierd," Darren fell down on the bed. He could feel Vanchas eyes on him, examening him.

"When was the last time you had some blood?"

"I don't know, I can't remember," Darren mumbled.

Vancha stood over Darren, looking at him.

"You are going out, you need the strenght,"

Darren didn't even try to protest when Vancha draggen him out of bed and toward the door.

"Where are you to going?" Alisa came out of the kitchen careing Dan.  
"Out hunting," Vancha said.

Alisa had no time to say anything back, because thay were out the door before she got the chance to.

Darren came home feeling betten than he had in days.  
"There you are, you left in a hurry," Alisa said.

"I'm sorry, I have used all day on getting allting ready for the wedding, and I was exhousted, I guess I just needed something to give me my strenght back,"  
"Okay, but you are watching Dan tomorrow,"

"Fine by me," Darren slipped down beside Alisa in bed, and they fell asleep.

The week went by, and the wedding day came.

"I can't believe you are geting married Darren," Evra said. Apperantly Mr.Tall had told him about the wedding and sendt him here to participate.

"Neither can I," Darren answered.

"You will do fine," Hunted shoot in. He had moved out of the apartment when he got a job in New York, but he had some to be at the wedding.

"I am so nervous, I feel like I am going to fall apart," Darren said. He was walking around the room trying to get his nerv's under control.

"Relax, as I said you'll do fine, you have nothing to worry about," Hunter said.

"Mum, are you sure I look fine?"

"Yes, Alisa, you look wonderfull, he won't be able to resist you,"

Alisa was thinking, she really loved Darren, and she knew he loved her too, but she was so nervous. She felt like he would leave her and Dan, but she knew it wasn't going to happen. But still she was terrified.

She heard the music starting. The wedding music sounded like a nother song, she could hear it in her head.

**_I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_**

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

(Mmm..)

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Oh!

Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeahe yeahe yeah!..yeahe yeah, yeahe yeah, yeah yeah, YYYEEEAAAHHH!!...(softly)  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I!  
(loudly)  
I'm with yououououou!  
I'm with yououououou!

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I!

I'm with yououououou!  
I'm with yououououou!

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
(softly)  
I'm with youoo  
I'm with youoo  
I'm wi...th.. you

She walked up to Darren, he was standing in a dress, he looked so handsome. He took her arm and led her up the last few steps. They stopped infornt of the priest, and he started talking.

Darren saw Alisa comming up the floor, she looked like she was flowding, flowding like an angle. She looked so beautifull.

He led her the last few steps and the priest started talking.

"Now you can say whats on your heart," ha said.

"Alisa, the first time I saw you, I saw something special, I didn't know what it was, but it was something that layed in the dept of your eyes. It spoke to me, as if saying that, this girl, she's special. I know now what that was, that was love, I loved you the first time I saw you, and I will love you as long as possible,"

"Darren, I saw you in school, and I thought you were just like everyone else. Some one that wouldn't notice me, but you did. From that point I looked at you with different eyes, I could see you really cared about me. We had our ups and downs, but it all led to one plae, and that is where we are standing now, it led us to love. Our love will last all our life, and I want to share that with you Darren, you are my only love,"

The wedding ended, and the night was a great sucsess. Alisa and Darren went to bed feeling happy and in love.

The End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First, I know many of you would say, that it? it ends here? what about their life? and so on, there will be a sequel to it, but it will not fokus directly in Darren and Alisa's love, it will be more of little Dan, and some intresting about him, and his love life. I don't know if you will like it, or even read it! but I don't have anything more to do here. I am emty of ideas, and I felt it was wrong to go over to Dan in this story. That was my original idea, to wirte it form Darren to Dan, but it is called "Darren Shan love story" so it wouldn't quite fit, would it? if you think I should countinue the sequel in this story tell me! then I will, if not, then I won't

Was that to mush love, to lovy dovy? I am not that great at it, but I think when I write something with it, I may overdo it.

Again, I am sorry if there are any Ø in the song, I can't help it, it just is there when I look at the preview, I don't know how to take it away, I tried to edit it on the internett, but I couldn't find it ther either, so just ignore it.

I hope you liked it, I know it may be a bit short, and the wedding went fast, but I don't know how you prepear a wedding, I have been to two weddings in whole my life, one when I can't even remember how young I was (didn't even get to go to the party afterword) and one when I was ten, se I have no idea how to write one. What they said to each other was the wedding wouws/wouvs/vouws/vouvs/ (I can't spell it, so I didn't put it in the text, we don't have that in my country, so I don't know what it is called, so I can't look it up in the diconary)

R&R!!


End file.
